nascarocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Masterson
Caleb Cyrus Masterson (born September 1, 1972 ) is an American stock car race driver. He competes in the #98 Claritin Toyota Tundra for Darren Smith Motorsports in the NASCAR Camping World Truck Series. He is the defending series champion, after winning his eighth championship in 2010. He won his first championship in 1996. 'Early Career' Masterson got his interst in auto racing when he was five years old when his parents bought him a go-kart for his birthday, and brought him to a go-kart track for the first time, where he ended up winning the race that he was in. He continued racing go-karts till he was ten, before moving into racing quarter midget racing, where he'd won about twenty five races and two championships. He moved into racing late models in the North Carolina area just a month after getting his driver's licence, where he won about fifty seven races and four championships. He discontinued racing late models when he was twenty three, where he got a call from NASCAR, wanting him to be a part of their new series, the Craftsman Truck Series (now known as the Camping World Truck Series). 'NASCAR Craftsman/Camping World Truck Series (1995-Present)' Masterson was one of the drivers in the newly developed NASCAR Craftsman Truck Series, where he'd won his first NASCAR race (and first ever Truck Series race) at Phoenix International Raceway. He went to win five more times in the 1995 season at Bakersfield, Bristol, Martinsville, Sonoma and again at the season-finisher at Phoenix. In 1996, Masterson got into a two season rivarly with Truck Series driver Tristan Bobsled, where if Masterson won a race, Tristan was second, and vice versa, and it extended off the track where Bobsled was quoted in saying about Masterson 'punk a$$ loser who shouldn't step foot at a race track', and Masterson was quoted in saying about Bobseld, 'he's a dumba$$ in anything that goes the speeds like these trucks do. If he moves up to the Busch Grand National (now known as the Nationwide) Series, and even the Winston Cup (now known as Sprint Cup) Series, then, the head guys up in NASCAR are plain morons'. Beause of what Masterson said, he was fined $50, 000, but wasn't 'banned' from any of the Truck races. At the end of the 1996 season, Masterson has eight wins, but zero poles, the only season in his career (thus far) that he hasn't recieved any poles. Combined in 1997 to 2000, he'd recieved 12 poles and thirty seven wins. In 2001, Masterson was the 'mentor' to new-comer Summer Keselowski, the first driver he has ever helped with in terms of jump-starting their career. In 2001, he hadd recieved eight wins and three poles. From 2002 to 2011, Masterson had recieved 84 wins and fourty one poles. In 2011, Masterson had his contract extended for eight years with Darren Smith Motorsports, which would have Masterson race till 2019. 'Personal Life' In December of 1999, Masterson has married his fiancée of twelve years Natasha Stinger, and has three kids with her, Brittney Megan (born August 21, 2000), Kyle Jones (born November 22, 2002) and Clarissa Makayla (born May 12, 2005) Masterson currently resides in Orlando, Florida with his wife and children. 'Races Won' NASCAR Craftsman/Camping World Truck Series (143 wins) 1995 *'Skoal Bandit Copper World Classic '''at '''Phoenix International Raceway - '''February 5, 1995 *'Ford Credit 125 at '''Mesa Marin Raceway - '''April 22, 1995 *Pizza Plus 150 'at '''Bristol Motor Speedway - '''June 23, 1995 *'Goody's 150 at 'Martinsville Speedway - '''September 25, 1995 *'Subway 100 'at '''Infineon Raceway - '''October 7, 1995 *'GM Goodwrench/Delco Battery 100 '''at '''Phoenix International Raceway - '''October 28, 1995 '''1996 *'Chevy Desert Star Classic ''''at '''Phoenix International Raceway - '''April 21, 1996 *'NAPA 200 'at '''Tuscon Raceway Park - '''May 25, 1996 *'Coca-Cola 200 'at '''Bristol Motor Speedway - '''June 22, 1996 *'Parts America 150 '''at '''Watkins Glen International - '''August 25, 1996 *'Federated Auto Parts 250 'at Nashville Speedway USA - 'August 31, 1996 *'Kragen 151 'at '''Infineon Raceway - '''October 5, 1996 *'CarQuest 420K at Las Vegas Motor Speedway - November 3, 1996 1997 *'NAPACARD 200 '''at '''Evergreen Speedway - '''May 10, 1997 *'Loadhandler 200 at 'Bristol Motor Speedway - '''June 21, 1997 *'Federated Auto Parts 250 'at '''Nashville Speedway USA - '''August 16, 1997 *'Parts America 150 'at '''Watkins Glen International - '''August 24, 1997 *'Hanes 250 'at '''Martinsville Speedway - '''September 27, 1997 *'Kragen/NASCAR 151 'at '''Infineon Raceway - '''October 5, 1997 *'GM Goodwrench/Delco 300 'at '''Phoenix International Raceway - '''November 1, 1997 *'CarQuest 420K '''at '''Las Vegas Motor Speedway - '''November 9, 1997 '''1998 *'''Chevy Trucks Challenge '''at '''Walt Disney World Speedway - '''January 18, 1998 *'Florida Dodge Dealers 400K 'at Homestead-Miami Speedway - 'April 4, 1998 *'Chevy Trucks NASCAR 150 'at '''Phoenix International Raceway - '''April 19, 1998 *'Craftsman 200 presented by NAPA Auto Parts 'at '''Portland International Raceway - '''April 25, 1998 *'NAPACARD 200 'at '''Evergreen Speedway - '''May 9, 1998 *'Yellow Freight 200 'at I-70 Speedway - May 23, 1998 *'Parts America 150 'at Watkins Glen International - May 30, 1998 *'Federated Auto Parts 250 'at '''Nashville Speedway USA - '''August 15, 1998 *'NAPA 250 'at '''Martinsville Speedway - '''September 26, 1998 *'Kragen/Exide 150 '''at '''Infineon Raceway - '''October 11, 1998 '''1999 *'Chevy Trucks NASCAR 150 'at Phoenix International Raceway - March 27, 1999 *'NAPA 250 '''at '''Martinsville Speedway - '''April 17, 1999 *'Coca-Cola Family 200 '''at '''Bristol Motor Speedway - '''June 5, 1999 *'Pronto Auto Parts 400K 'at Texas Motor Speedway - 'June 11, 1999 *'Grainger 225 'at '''Portland International Raceway - '''June 18, 1999 *'Bully Hill Vineyards 150 'at '''Watkins Glen International - '''June 26, 1999 *'DieHard 200 'at '''The Milwaukee Mile - '''July 3, 1999 *'Federated Auto Parts 250 'at '''Nashville Speedway USA - '''July 10, 1999 *'goracing.com 200 'at '''Michigan International Speedway - '''July 24, 1999 *'NAPA Auto Parts 200 '''at '''Auto Club Speedway - '''October 30, 1999 '''2000 *'Daytona 250 'at '''Daytona International Speedway - '''February 18, 2000 *'NAPA 250 'at 'Martinsville Speedway - '''April 8, 2000 *'Bully Hill Vineyards 150 'at '''Watkins Glen International - '''June 24, 2000 *'Sears DieHard 200 'at '''The Milwaukee Mile - '''July 1, 2000 *'Chevy Silverado 200 '''at '''Nazareth Speedway - '''July 15, 2000 *'Michigan 200 'at '''Michigan International Speedway - '''July 22, 2000 *'Power Stroke 200 ''''at '''O'Reilly Raceway Park - '''August 3, 200¸0 *'Federated Auto Parts 250 'at '''Nashville Speedway USA - '''August 12, 2000 *'Motorola 200 '''at '''Auto Club Speedway - '''October 28, 2000 Category:NASCAR OC's